Process control systems typically include numerous process control field devices, some of which may be exposed to operating environments in which the ambient temperature is relatively high or low, and/or varies widely. Such temperature conditions may have an adverse effect on the operation of the field devices because many of the components of these field devices are designed to work in more moderate environments. Some field devices may be enclosed in protective housings. However, these housings are not effective to prevent the field devices from being affected by extreme temperatures or temperature changes.